7th Floor Corridor
by CartersSteamFair
Summary: Sorting the rooms in New York by sexual orientation leaves Brittany confused and Santana fuming. Brittana, suggested Quinntana. Fluff.


_This is my first go at writing fanfiction of any kind - someone may have written something similar I'm sure, but I always wondered what would have happened if they sorted the rooms differently at Nationals..._

* * *

><p>Mr Schue stood by the luggage, leaning on the counter at the front desk of the hotel. A small woman dressed in a dark suit was opposite him and spoke quickly.<p>

'Okay, welcome to the Intercontinental New York Times Square. You're rooms are on the 7th floor.'

'You planning on fitting all those kids in two rooms?' She added, handing over the room key cards.

'Yeah, it's all we can afford – I was thinking about just splitting them up, Boys and Girls?'

'You guy's here for the show choir competition?'

'Yeah, Why?'

'Most of the other teams split by sexual orientation.'

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, up in the 7th floor corridor Kurt had a look of quiet triumph on his face as he stepped over to the girls side and stood by Mercedes, who gave him an excited grin and a discrete high five.<p>

Then, everyone's gaze slowly turned to Santana, who was looking at her nails, unaware. Mike, who was stood beside her, gave a small cough, and when that yielded no results, a small nudge. Santana looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

'What's everyone looking at me for? Lets go unpack.'

Mr Schue was uneasy. 'Erm, Santana...well, if Kurt's moved to the Girls room, erm...'

Quinn could see he was struggling. 'Santana, we all know you're a Lesbian.' She said bluntly.

Santana almost took a step back. 'What?' She looked around at the group of expressions that all seemed to agree. 'How do you -'

'Singing Landslide with Brittany? Please! You couldn't have made it more obvious.' Chirped Rachel. Santana's lip parted as if she was going to speak, but then closed again.

Kurt leaned forward 'I have amazing Gaydar, and those dungarees didn't do much for your supposed hetrosexuality'

'Well, Brittany told me and Mercedes on Fondue for Two. I know it was supposedly about the cheerleading team, but from the way you reacted...' Tina trailed off

'I knew there was another reason you broke up with me. I mean, you had to be gay' Puck offered, shrugging his shoulders. The girls sighed and shook their heads.

'I knew you had a thing for Brittany when I was going out with her' Artie added, in a slightly accusatory tone.

'Cheerleading Practice.' and for a moment a few people's eyes lingered towards Quinn questioningly before going back to Santana.

Santana, who had recovered herself, turned to Mr Schue. 'Are you really being serious? I'm not sleeping in a room with Stubbles McCripplepants and Pyrimid Nipples. Ninguna manera!

'Santana! That's enough! Look, this is the way it's going to be. I'm sorry. Lets get unpacked.'

* * *

><p>Santana lay wide awake in bed, still fuming. How was she meant to sleep in here? Finn, in the bed across from hers, snored like a pig and the stench from Puck's still damp socks on the floor, only a few inches away from her face, made her want to puke. Ugh, boys. Disgusting. How could anyone like them, Santana thought to herself. Girls, however... Santana sighed. One girl...<p>

A sudden vicious snort from Finns bed interrupted her thoughts. She needed to get out of there. Santana climbed out of bed and walked over to the door, opened it and stepped out into the bright corridoor.

Santana's foot hit something soft on the floor and as she looked down and her eyes adjusted she saw a tall blond girl lying face up on the carpeted floor.

'Brittany, what are you doing lying there?' Santana asked, swooping down to kneel by her friend. Brittany sat up at the same time, and heads became close.

'I didn't know what to do.' Brittany looked close to crying. Santana reached one hand other Britanny to rest on her shoulder and used her other to brush some hair behind the girls ear Her fingers came to rest on Brittany's jaw, stroking her skin.

'Mr Schue said the rooms were sorted on sexual orientation and I didn't know where to go. I'm pretty sure I'm not Lebanese because I totally went out with Artie this year, and I've been with, like, every guy on the football team. But I really love our sweet lady kisses. So I thought because the corridors half way between I should sleep here.'

Santana nearly laughed, but stopped herself, remembering Brittany was actually upset. 'Britt, it's okay, you can sleep with Kurt and the Girls, they won't mind. You can't be comfortable out here.'

'I don't want to go back in there. Rachel sings showtunes in her sleep – Quinn locked her in the bathroom but it just makes the sound echo and it's even more annoying.'

'Yeah well I'd say you could come in with me but I can't stand Finns snoring. Wait here.'

Santana disappeared into the room for a few seconds and quickly returned with her duvet and pillow.

She put the pillow behind her as she sat with her back against the corridor wall, bending her knees to one side. Brittany smiled, placed a soft kiss on Santana's cheek and laid down next to her, placing her head on her shoulder and pulling the duvet over them both.

'Night Night' Brittany whispered.

'Sleep tight' Santana replied.

Brittany chuckled to herself. 'Don't let the carpet bugs bite'

Santana smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
